Hunting Grounds
by Mountain King
Summary: Crossover with Preditor. Yet another chapter of blood and games. Please note this is a PG 13 and quite close to being a R rating so. Discontinued. See REDUX for the rewrite
1. Its a star

Disclaimer :-  
I do not own (or am likely to ever own) either of the two stories, both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and PREDATOR are owned by their respective creators which unfortunately does not include me. Plots used however are written by my self, and so owned (despite not having the rights to the characters used and their history) Or:-  
"uh not own... want story learn to write... no sue, no cash. Me little student, poor..."  
Thanks for reading (now lets get on with it!)  
  
Hunting Grounds By The Mountain King  
  
The pods shielded skin burnt of as the pull of gravity was contested by the landing field. Malg 3 was known to harbor some of the strangest pray from the cunning and resourceful soft meat of human to the powerful and deadly creatures known only as 'feeders'  
His last hunt was a disappointment the pray that he stalked for three nights was killed by the dust feeders. Dust feeders were the blight of the true collector, once dead their body heat was none existent and it took a keen eye to spot them then the strength and resilience of the creatures made them a challenge but to take a head was nothing as their bodies would disappear in to dust! This hunt was a gift, a chance to redeem the last one on this world and on a personal note a chance to thin the ranks of dust feeders and all the other beings that would interfere!  
Leaving the Pod, and hiding it within a destroyed building on the outskirts of the hunting area he looked over his new grounds, strange energy waves had drawn the feeders to this place. The science prides were interested in the effect they could have, another bonus. Cloaking himself against the night sky the first night had begun.  
  
Buffy looked up at the old castle that was so important last night. Dracula, The Count, vampire master with the power to hypnotize and mesmerize had come to see her. Dam if the vamps didn't get her she could rely on the ego to finish the job for them. Continuing her patrol she found nothing of interest, four vampires and one god-only-knows-what but no cult trying to end the world and no big bad looking to kill her, just a normal night. On the way home she was glad that her small wish upon the shooting star came true.  
  
What was this, a small soft meat female on her own. Bait to see how the feeders would hunt. What!? This could be interesting, out numbered by the dust feeders and they are the ones who flee. Oh that is why, I was fooled by its size and appearance. This soft meat is powerful, cunning, skilled and intelligent, both soft meat and feeder at the same time. This will be an eventful hunt to be sure. To be sure.  
  
Getting ready for bed she had already looked in on Dawn, why she idly wondered before she fell asleep. In the middle of the night she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. Awaking from her dream and rising from her shared bed the was nothing around. Putting it down to paranoia she returned to Riley's arms and into sleep.  
  
Smiling outside the hunter settled in for the night knowing that the next few weeks would provide challenges and rewards worthy of legends. 


	2. Gravestones, moving bins and the wrong i...

Disclaimer  
  
I think the caveman put it best  
  
"Not own things... own big phone bill... Play with words, to write story.. hope me not get sued  
  
Hunting Grounds Part Two (Events take place during 'Real Me' from BTVS season 5)  
  
"Did I mention this was a rant logic has no place here." Buffy was worried something was following her and had been for the last week, the was a new fang gang in town looking to get her and Dawn was making a pest of her self. Alright the last two were always happening but that combination was not good. What the...  
  
He was getting complacent and the Pray was suspecting. She almost saw him, cloaked at night and see could detect him! Once again her power and abilities surprised him. Hunting with her weaker mate she was still a force to be reckoned with. Knowing that her hunt would take all night he reasoned to further investigate her pride, starting with the youngest, perhaps the strange energy readings will be understood with more inspection. Leaping into the night out of the Prey's sight. Knowing he had all the time and all the cards...  
  
Buffy felt the strange stalker vanish and the air somehow became lighter. It all ways happened like that. Looking around she knew it was another slow night and her only concern now should be the fang gang.  
  
The Predator had watched as the five 'dust feeders' had clomped their way into the Prey's ground. Were these more powerful than others, strong in the knowledge that they could destroy such a warrior as his target was? He suppressed a laugh. No. Their movement was arrogant and untrained and none had the skill to even truly hurt her. One at the back had size and strength but was nothing more than a child showing off to fools and weaklings. This time they would be the bait. Looking into the crude dwelling he saw the young one and the two lesser members of the pride even they could kill these imbeciles given the chance. Well now Dust feeders cannot enter a dwelling. This I already knew it appears the dust don't. The youngest has done something. What the dust feeder can enter?!! The shock stunned me, moving now to kill that which would take my prise...  
  
Harmony was having a ball. Finally she was about to kill Xander Harris, suddenly as Xander pushed, she was lifted from behind and thrown clear across the lawn. "This isn't over Harris" the plan was ruined and that brainiac Rosenberg used a spell to get rid of her. She was so angry  
  
The 'dust feeder' was too weak, to destroy the thing would have been a stain on his warriors honour. Now for the first time he was in the dwelling while the Pride members barricaded the door he slipped into a section of the house studying in even more detail that which would be his crowning achievement. But he would not allow his ego to make mistakes moving swiftly and silently he observed the next events. Too much knowledge was not possible, especially for a Pray that is this important.  
  
A/N This was going to be a longer chapter but time is my greatest enemy (well no maths and spelling is but you know what I mean). I will try to post again, Monday sometime!(cross your fingers).  
  
oh yes and be warned character death will occur but you will have to use your imagination  
  
Oh no. My computer is dead and I have to replace the ENTIER thing (hard drive broken!) Will return to the project please don't go away! 


	3. Kidnapping, Introductions and opening ga...

Hunting Grounds Chapter 3 Kidnapping, Introductions and opening gambits!  
  
Author's note  
Of all the (section edited) luck. As I hastily added to the last chapter my computers hard disk had crashed spectacularly (the entire memory retrieval system AND Pentium broke, mechanically) Finally I got my computer back without its original hard disk! On top of that my provider won't let me use my connection because I WILL have broadband even if they have to force me to pay money I don't have to get it! Great week don't you think gets better, this 18 year old, third year in, college student has Chicken Pox what the (once again censored).  
By now I gave gotten back to college and used their connection to finally see my E-mails and post this! God help me! Fortunately both this chapter and the next are ready for posting, this ones going in and tomorrow the next comes (dramatic tension OK) so read on and have fun!  
  
Chapter 3 Kidnapping, Introductions and opening gambits  
  
The Hunter stalked from room to room. For the first time he inspected a human dwelling, knowledge would be one of his most important weapons in the days to come. There was an impressive collection of various bladed weapons for cutting, hacking, and stabbing. Some were designed for throwing others just for crushing your opponent. Strangely the were non of the humans' standard chemically propelled ranged weapons. This meant that The Prey was at a disadvantage. Or did it? The Hunter saw several different mechanical items that stored energy. Quickly finding a thin wooden stick that would fit a groove he realised that her ranged ability relied on the thin wooden projectile being flung with extremely crude stored energy. Amazed at the audacity of this prey and even more impressed. The two weakest of the pride moved and opened the portal for The Prey to enter. Hiding from prying eyes he used the Audio Vibration Synthesizer and his already impressive knowledge of Earth sounds to eavesdrop on his opponent.  
  
"Xander, What happened to the window? Was it Dawn? It was Dawn wasn't it?"  
"Err, no Buffy It wasn't, Harmony came over with her minions" Buffy looked at him as if he had a extra head; this was unbelievable  
"Did you say Harmony has minions?" she moved into the kitchen and sat on the workbench.  
"Yes. A whole bunch of little vampire want-a-be-dust." Anya supplied.  
  
Buffy couldn't take any more even if it was true this was too funny bursting out in laughter "Really?" she choked out between her laughs.  
Xander and Anya looked at each other and at the same time "yep"  
Another shattering burst of laughter.  
  
Well The Pray was obviously very concerned about the Dust Feeders that had appeared earlier. They would not survive five Earth "minutes" against her. Moving up a set of stairs he hunted for what would be the true prize of this hunt and to study it.  
  
Dawn thought she heard something. Believing it was Harmony looking for her, Dawn dived under her bed trying to stop her self from whimpering with one hand over her own mouth. Her door moved open slowly with absolutely no sound and what looked like a heat shimmer in the shape of a man was in the door frame. It was to big for the door. She could feel its eyes on her. It was something alive, almost invisible. What should be its head looked down. Now it crouched in front of the bed. Dawn could feel it gloating and for a second she closed her eyes hoping she was imaging it all. Suddenly Buffy's voice called out for her. Dawn's eyes shot open in a flash and it was gone, the door still wide open and the sense of gloating remained.  
It was almost a minute before Dawn crawled out from under the bed. She heard Buffy in her own room arming up. Moving slowly she kept an eye open for the strange shimmering daemon. Just out side Buffy's room she could hear her complain bitterly to Xand' and Riley just how pathetic she was. Standing there listening to her own sister calling her names and having the nerve to call her spoiled! In Dawn's emotional turmoil the invisible monster was forgotten and cold disappointment in her self and her own anger drowned her other thoughts. She just had to get out of earshot, as far as possible from the painful words that echoed within her own soul.  
  
The Hunter was at that moment right next to the bedroom window looking into The Prey's habitat from the top of the roof, now that his presence was known he would enjoy the true hunt when it begins in earnest.  
  
Anya was never the most observant of other peoples feelings, or so it appeared. She knew that both Dawn and Buffy would be disappointed at what had happened and she knew it was just an accident. In her previous job she had to gage emotions just right and she was good at it. Dawn came storming down the stairs about to cry. Heading outside, trust an angry teenage girl to take a bad situation and make it worse. Barging out of the house Anya went after Dawn trying to drag her back inside. Last thing Anya noticed was a being punched back inside by a large vampire.  
  
The Hunter smelt the Dust Feeder and human blood, moving as fast as he could he saw two Feeders making of with The Prize. Their stupidity just cost them everything.  
  
Dawn couldn't believe how stupid she was now she was being kidnapped by minions. Suddenly the unwashed vamp that had been dragging her was flung sideways into a tree letting her go. Expecting to see Buffy pinning it Dawn saw a five foot long spear starting from one side of the vamp and ending the other side of a tree. Looking for the big vamp guy she found him hovering in mid-air looking closer she saw that the invisible monster was ripping his head off. Closing her eyes she still heard the dead man scream before a truly horrible sound end him. Dawn kept her eyes closed as the remaining vampire cried out only to be silenced the same way.  
Slowly she opened her eyes the invisible monster was in front of her again but this time she could see it. A metal mask was in-between their faces but she could tell it was not human Tall, light green and yellow in colour his clothing was mostly nets and covering tan leather. Built like a bodybuilders greatest hope. Dawn knew that Buffy would have to fight it and that it would take everything to defeat it. A warm clawed hand had grabbed her face before she knew what was going on. Looking into each others eyes the monster daemon cut a long deep gash down left cheek Dawn fainted with a short scream.  
  
With a sample of blood to analyse, the strange cellular energy of the young one will be understood better. Knowing that The Prey would not be far off after The Prize signalling their location The Hunter reactivated his light-bend system. He readjusted his retrieved telescopic staff and ran into the night.  
  
Buffy ran out of the house towards Dawn's scream knowing it was her instantly. When she saw her lying in a ball next to a tree with a hole in it she realised that this stalker she felt all week was more than just imagining. Finding dust on Dawn's sleeping body and a bit of blood Buffy moved her sister's head and found a long deep razor sharp cut ran across her jawbone from ear to chin. Buffy picked up her wounded charge and walked home holding her tight not knowing if the stalker was a friend who stopped a kidnapping or someone who didn't like vampires playing with his future food?  
  
Well we all know the answer and so will she when you read the next chapter This is your second warning character death will occur and it might be messy (evil laugh version 1.6) Good Night (or morning, afternoon, whatever) 


	4. Bad dreams and Truly bad times

Hunting Grounds Chapter 4 Bad dreams and Truly bad times  
  
Authors note  
I do not own any of the characters/actors/props/pets connected to either BTVS or Predator I am just writing for them ok, good. On with the plot.  
  
Chapter 4 Bad dreams and Truly bad times  
  
Joyce Summers had just got back from The Gallery. Finally home, she smiled thinking of the argument she will probably find her girls in. Since Dawn's birth they were at it. Even her baby noises had Buffy annoyed. Opening the door she found Dawn sleeping on the sofa and Buffy hovering like a mother hen with the entire gang trying to get her to stop moving.  
"But what will I tell Mom?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Miss Summers, Dawn was injured by an unknown attacker."  
"Giles..." There was more but Joyce wasn't listening. She moved until she was at Dawn's side only then she saw the scratch.  
"What happened?" Joyce was surprised at her calm voice as it interrupted.  
This time Buffy answered "Some vamps got her as she went out side the house Anya was hurt, she's at the hospital, the ambulance men said the was nothing wrong with Dawn and the probably won't be a scar."  
"How did she get scratched?" Joyce was looking strait at Buffy now. If looks could kill Buffy would be the one needing the ambulance.  
"I don't know - we were helping Anya after they were attacked. She said that Dawn had been taken. Then we heard Dawn scream. I found her like this in the backyard covered in dust. What ever did this was powerful. Mom, the tree out back, it has a hole in it as wide as my head, right the way through!"  
  
Dawn's mind had made the long trek back to consciousness and found herself surrounded by family. She could feel her jaw sting and knew she hadn't dreamed the attack. She had dreamed though. In the dream the world was full of the invisible things and each wanted to hurt her. Buffy and the guys were there too all of them dead, looking like little children. The nightmare had ended there.  
"Mommy..."  
"Dawn! Are you alright, you want something honey just ask ok"  
"I'm fine, Its not Buffy's fault I shouldn't have left the house."  
"Dawn, what happened?"  
"Two vamps had hold of me but before we got anywhere the invisible monster came."  
"Invisible!?!"  
"You couldn't really see it. It looked like it had wrapped the light around its self, I mean you could see straight past it but what you saw was distorted like water or a shimmering of heat..."  
Giles interrupted her "Was it about seven or eight foot tall, very strong"  
"Yes," Dawn looked like a rabbit in headlights "and long dreadlocks."  
"Oh dear lord, no"  
"Giles"  
"Buffy, that thing is called a Head-hunter! Invisible or as good as. Fast and strong it can fire fireballs from its shoulder and is very rare. Buffy, the reason daemons have been keeping their heads down recently is this thing. The daemon version of the slayer but this guy will kill everything in its path and go out of it's way to kill more. 'A Demonic serial killer from hell' the texts call it."  
"Can't be that tough Giles we stopped a true daemon, A mad scientists' daemon jigsaw puzzle and before all that, that order of assassin daemons and the is only one of these things here."  
"Read my lips Buffy, This thing can kill every one in this room before you have a chance to fill it in on your résumé. The texts speak of the thing playing with opponents they consider worthy, usually by picking off friends and family one at a time."  
"Buffy, Giles I've heard of this thing too. It's not a daemon," Riley was as white as a bed sheet "but I don't think we should argue this in front of Dawn and her mother"  
Dawn could only hear her worst fears come true this was another of Buffy's biggest fights and now it wasn't even a daemon! Muttering about going to bed she headed up the stairs looking back down she saw something outside the window. She didn't see the steps, or any thing else, as she fell back down them her mind once again retreating in to the safety of sleep.  
  
Dawn has fainted again. Why see next chapter for the oh so obvious answer And finally a fight and the all important first character death (not one of the Summers family) have fun next one up soon 


	5. Accidents, Action and Explanations

Hunting Grounds Chapter 5 Accidents, Action and Explanations  
  
Disclaimer  
I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer If I did I would be happy and rich instead of poor and depressed. The same goes for Predator but I wouldn't be as happy...  
  
Chapter 5 Accidents, Action and Explanations  
  
The Prize had noticed him, The Prey and her pride were moving to help it. Now is as good a time as any.  
  
Buffy was moving the instant Dawn fell backwards. A horrible thought stopped her dead in her tracks. While the others were with Dawn, Buffy turned to the window only to see it implode, shards of glass flew out into the house as the partly invisible daemon entered the building. Reacting like lightning Buffy lashed out with a side kick and felt it contact skin, the shot staggered him. Unleashing a hail of punches to his head Buffy forced him back. Between one punch and the next it had grabbed her arm.  
  
Fast and strong! It was fortunate his helmet could take the damage for his face. Snatching The Preys arm and using his other to shatter it mid arm joint he allowed himself a howl of pleasure. His sidekick sent her body into a dividing wall, she ended up in the other room.  
  
Giles had done the only thing he could, ordering the others to get Dawn out of there, he saw Buffy flying out of the fight and made his next move. Raiding the weapons cabinet he found a sword and went into the face of hell for his slayer.  
  
The eldest male, the one who had tried to identify The Hunter. Protecting his pride leader. With his impressive mental capacity his skull will be prized. Becoming visible The Hunter faced off with his target, it's short sword would face his own wrist blades  
  
Giles could now see the monster, readying his own weapon he was prepared to strike. Until two heavily serrated knives reviled themselves from the Head-hunters right arm. This was going to hurt he reasoned.  
  
Buffy was able to shake of the stunning effect of the kick and her head wound. Climbing out of the hallway, her broken arm at her side, she was just in time to see why the thing was called a Head-hunter. Unable to think, she fell to her knees. She barely registered the howl signalling Giles defeat as the daemon hid again and ran of into the night taking part of the man she thought of as a farther with him.  
  
Dawn was in the hospital corridor listening to Buffy talk to the police in her room. They said that they will do their best and left he alone. Going in side Dawn could only look at Buffy. Yesterday she was a pain always getting her own way now, never actually big in the first place, now she looked smaller younger. Dawn could remember when she was about to die at the hands of the master and all the issues after that but even then at her lowest she was strong Even the Angel thing when she was wanted for murder she wasn't this bad. Sitting up with stitches on the gash in her forehead, a plaster cast over her right arm, from shoulder to wrist. She stared at the wall and empty look in her eyes.  
"Go to Spike"  
"What Buffy?" This was really bad.  
"Go to Spike," Buffy turned her head to look at her sister, "Tell him what happened. Get him to take you to L.A., to Angel as soon as possible. Then get him to come back here. Together we could take this thing. Tell him I will pay him anything he wants just to do it now."  
"Are you sure, what about Mom"  
"He'll follow Mom and me because we will act like you ran off and look for you. Please Dawn I need you out of here"  
"Dawn it's the only thing we can do..."  
"Mom?" she had come in during the conversation.  
"We need to know your safe and Mr Angel can do that until your sister stops this thing"  
"Yes Mom, Buffy I'll tell Angel 'hi' from you"  
  
Am I going to bring Angle into the mix. Will the Predator lose its prize Tune in (or log on) later to find out Yes I killed Giles. Why because I need to drive Buffy on and I did say there was angst Until next time 


	6. Running and hiding in Australia

Hunting Grounds Chapter 6 Running and hiding in Australia  
  
Authors Note  
Not responding to reviews (if the were any I would) just thought I would explain. Explain what? Well three things really :-  
One, Dawn and her fainting fits... If you had a seven foot tall daemon about to kill you (or so you believe) you would faint to. Now I am a big fan of Dawn but I don't thing she can take this sort of thing at this point.  
Two, Buffy being beaten first round... This Predator comes from a high gravity world and is thus as strong as Glory. On top of that she was shocked at his appearance and worried about Dawn falling down the steps. This meant that he had all the aces and was going to win.  
Three, Giles and death... I had to keep in with the character of a Predator, that being always looking for the next trophy! And Buffy needed some motivation.  
  
After cleaning the skull The Hunter looked around his new shelter. Old and primitive, however this much larger building was quite suitable. It had taken a long time to find a place suited to battle with such powerful opponents. A slow notification came from the analyser, the blood sample from The Prize! Looking at the report The Hunter did not try to contain his glee. A howl of victory shook the building.  
  
Dawn kicked open the door to Spikes crypt to see him jump from his chair "What is it with Summer's women and knocking. You made me spill me pint little bit!"  
"Spike, you have to help me." Dawn noticed it was a pint of blood and tried not to again.  
"Hello creature of the night, evil. Why would I help the little sister of a slayer who doesn't particularly like me?"  
"She'll pay you, said so her self." At Spike's look she told him what Buffy wanted him to do.  
"L.A., home of caveman-brow? She wants me to drive you to that big poof and get him back here. Why? And how much she is she going to pay."  
"She'll pay you a lot! Why, there's this new daemon thing out there. Giles...," Dawn stopped and had trouble finishing the sentence "he said. Giles called it a Head-hunter. It, Buffy couldn't." All words failed her as for the first time Dawn saw Spike afraid.  
"Head-hunter! You mean an invisible, seven foot tall killing machine that shoots fire balls at you! Bloody hell!!! Come on."  
"You'll take me to L.A.?"  
"L.A.? Little bit, blooming China ain't far enough to run! You and me find some nice cave in Australia and tell Buffy to do the same! Sod Angel!" Spike had grabbed her arm and was half dragging her half carrying her out of the crypt intent in getting out of town before something happened.  
Half way out of the cemetery Spike stopped. "Why does Buffy want you safe in Angel town?"  
"Buffy thinks the Head-hunter wants me, either that or just wants me as far away as possible."  
"Bloody hell! Wants you for what? A nice border! I've seen what these things decorate their walls with and it's not flowers. Come on Ill drop you off and head to Australia on my own if you don't " He didn't finish the sentence. Instead his chest burst out with two jagged knives.  
A horrible deep voice growled out, mimicking Spikes. 'BLOODY HELL' Dawn didn't have time to scream before a huge, clawed, hand clamed over her face. For a second he let go and sprayed something into her face. Her body went limp and she could not feel her hands at all.  
  
A dust feeder had the nerve to try and eat his Prize. After dispatching it he used the pain suppressants to disable the small girl, he couldn't risk hurting her and damaging such a valuable being.  
  
Finally I wrote a new chapter! Fun to come Whenever I write the next one 


	7. Something wicked this way comes

Chapter Seven Something wicked this way comes  
  
'... I did it my way!' Angel had come to Caratos with the gang for one reason the host had called and said he had some information about Buffy the last thing he wanted to hear (or see) was a rabid gorgon daemon singing "I ate it my way"  
'You called about the slayer' Wes, thankfully, distracted angel from the next verse.  
'Well more about our fantabulose Hell-mouth down south but yes her too' the Host lead them to the bar. 'Came over from china wanting a party on our little blonds playground.' he pointed to a really ugly leaven daemon 'When he sung his little harts out I told him to go home, you want to know why Angel cakes?  
'No I don't. But you do, something so big and bad that you have to warn someone that powerful away. Right?'  
'I don't know its name. All I can tell you is it's almost invisible, big and decorates it's home with skulls. Oh and the slayer is going toe to toe with it'  
'A head-hunter? In Sunnydale?' Angel looked around the bar that was suddenly quiet...  
Every daemon in the building was quiet, looking at the four gathered around the bar. Within minuets the entire block was empty of anything resembling a daemon! 'I don't think this is a good thing, this far away from it and they run like kids?'  
Angel looked at Cordy 'Take the host and Wes in the car to the hotel I'll meet you there with Gunn as soon as I can be ready to leave. Go' Angel was out the door and running into the night.  
  
Dawn fought to move but the net held her still numb body against the wall. Several dozen cuts ran across her skin where the thin wires were to tight, she could taste the blood from one above her eyebrow but not feel it. Unable to speak or move she watched as the Head-hunter are its meal. Looking at the wall she saw a gleaming skull mounted on a shelf next to it was Giles's glasses. Dawn knew who it once was but the numbness in her body was matched within her mind. She glanced around the burnt out factory and tried to examine the things her captor had placed there. All dull green and black the was a un-earthy shape to most and Dawn wondered where a daemon made them. A shrill noise came from one distracting the monster from his food. He walked over to the lager object and laid his hand on it. A picture of Dawn was suddenly floating in front of him. Dawn realised that it really was un- earthy! An alien daemon with ALIEN things wanted her for something and wanted to kill Buffy. For a second Dawn thought how cool it was that aliens were real before she realised all this thing had to do was phaser Buffy with some ray gun to win.  
It was laughing, something he read on the floating picture. Dawn watched as the spider scrawl words piled on each other, no not words numbers, the numbers like roman numerals piling on top of each other. They kept growing faster and faster. Something was happening, the thing had found something that was big an growing. It was to do with Dawn! Something that was Dawn. Part of her, something dangerous...  
A flash came to her...  
  
What is happening next what have I done? Is another Xenomorphic character playing its hand? Or have I just lost the plot?  
  
Read the next chapter (or review and read)... 


	8. Fun and games in Sunnyhell

Chapter Eight Fun and games in Sunny-hell  
  
Disclaimer  
This work of Fiction is written by a fan who does not own the characters. And he is running out of jokes that say the last sentence any better.  
  
Buffy was out of the hospital and was ringing Angel for the fiftieth time when she heard the banging on the back door. Lying in a pond of blood was a badly wounded Spike. From the looks of things he had dragged himself by his finger tips to the house and collapsed. Doing her best not to cause any more damage she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. 'Buffy! Did I here the door. Who was...' Buffy's mother was standing at the kitchen door looking at the un-dead man on the floor 'What happened?'  
'Don't know. When he wakes up I'll ask him' filling a glass of water she through it on his face after that didn't work, she grabbed a crucifix and pressed it to his face.  
  
Spike woke up with a start, the was a smell of burning flesh 'Bloody hell woman couldn't you shout like a normal bint?'  
'Spike, I don't want any funny business. What happened and where is Dawn?'  
'She's out playing Jane with Tarzan the Head-hunter! She just told me it was around when it pitchfork-ed me guts out. Saw it take her like a sack of spuds when it, and her, did the vanishing trick. Left me for dead.'  
'What makes you think I ain't going to sake you for losing her!' Buffy looked terrified and angry at Spike but did nothing  
For a second he couldn't think of a reason and not for the first time wondered why he was telling her. He failed as the grey fuss creped back into the corners of his eyes. Deciding to wing it he blacked out.  
  
Buffy looked at him trying to figure out if he was faking. The wound was so bad and the fact he was actually snoring ruled that out. Reaching for the phone she pressed redial and waited for the "bleep" 'Angel I don't care what your doing, drop everything. I need you here now Dawn is in trouble. Big trouble.'  
  
Dawn remembered. The monks had put the knowledge of what she was into her and why. The Key. This guy must think its valuable. Of course its valuable! Its living, growing, energy what ever it uses up it recharges. Forever. That's all she was a battery to out live that bunny rabbit. Hell charge that with the Key and it would probably run at warp speed! Dawn realised this as she looked into the unmasked face of the alien creature. That's what he wants, to use me as a power source. Dawn knew that the only hope she had was that Buffy found and helped her.  
That was another problem her family. Dawn was not really related to any of them. Her mind raced as she started to cry. She tried to wipe the tears away but couldn't move an inch. Strung up in the net all she could do was cry for a life that was never real.  
  
Angel was driving the packed car as fast as he could. He had to get there soon. The sun was rising to his left, slowly dragging itself into position. Only at Wesley's instance did he swap drivers with Gunn. Telling him to either find cover or burn into ash and try to help Buffy in that condition. Fortunately Gunn, now being paid for his help was flooring it.  
The vampire hid under the blanket in the back seat hoping, praying that the slayer was alright. Only once had he ever seen a head hunter and that was with Spike, back in the days if Angelus...  
  
Coming next FLASH BACK Am I on a roll or what P.S. If any one can think of a good ending, tell me. This things taken on a life of its own and I'm sacred. 


End file.
